saving the best for last
by Mokushi Roku
Summary: AU future cowboy bebop based story:p Naruto has never really had much of a life, completing the same old boring missions everyday. But after fate comes along he encounters other young outcast ninjas. they join together to save the world, but for the cash


**Plot:**

Future AU fic (Cowboy Bebop crossover): Shinobi Team 7 is the infamous group of jounins who are hired for a whole variety of missions. Whether it's retrieving a lost beloved pet to doing your Sunday chores. Nothing is a problem for the seventh unit.

However below that cover lies a band of trained murderers who are the feared elite. Whether they are hired to protect someone or to hunt them down, there's no difference between any mission as long as it earns them that well-desired cash.

* * *

"Uchiha-dono." The lady bowed as the raven haired Shinobi entered the room, "Kabuto-sama has been expecting you."

The dark man nodded as the lady smiled as she bowed in a respectful gesture.

"This way please. He is waiting in the next corridor."

The Shinobi merely shook his head, "I'm sorry but tell him I've arrived but I must leave immediately."

"Excuse me?" the woman frowned as her she looked at him with a confused expression.

"I've already wasted too much precious time to come and see him. Please give his to him."

The lady held the scroll that was given to her. She examined the scroll carefully, "A message for the master?"

"Please make sure this scroll arrives to him safely. I must go."

"B-But Kabuto-sama, he says he wishes to meet you in person!"

"I can't. I must complete a mission first before—"

"Abandon your mission."

The young man whirled around as the formidable Kabuto stood by the doorway. He gave a smug smile as he pushed his glasses back into place.

"There is a mission Sasuke, that I would like you to complete for me. In regards to the Kyuubi Project we have been in desperate need of tracking down.

_In a not too far place in Konoha…_

"Wah… I'm starving…"

"Shut the fuck up and get back to work soldier."

"WHAT THE HELL?!!" the young man threw the dirty dish cloth to the ground, "You're the one who ain't doing shit around here!!"

"So? I'm your superior now get back to work. We're getting paid for this work you know," grumbled the sleepy-headed ninja as he leaned back with ease and with and instant went back into a deep snoring doze.

Even though young Naruto knew he was pretending…

"Kakashi no baka…" Naruto spat bitterly at his silver haired friend and reluctantly with a sigh went back to washing the dirty dishes.

"Hey you missed a spot there," Kakashi laughed pointing at the dish he was cleaning as Naruto flung the bar of soap whacking his face.

* * *

**[saving the best for last]**

_a future AU, Cowboy Bebop crossover Naruto fanfiction…_

Mokushi Roku

**episode one:** and so the beginnings of our soon to be heroes…

* * *

"See that wasn't so bad? So far we've got two missions finished and you're still walking with both legs," Kakashi laughed as the two walked down the bustling streets of Konoha. The village was always full of life especially during this time of day.

"Shut up, you'd better treat me to that ramen you still owe me…" Naruto growled as he made an attempt to smack the back of Kakashi's head but the Jounin simply caught his arm instead.

"Jesus that was two months ago and you still remember that debt I owe you?" Kakashi sighed as Naruto wrenched his arm free out of Kakashi's grasp and gave a scowl.

"Of course I remember idiot, if it's anything to do with food which we ain't got how could I forget?" Naruto retorted back as he gazed longingly at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar as they passed by it, "And seeing how you recall it being two months ago, I have a suspecting hunch you didn't forget either…"

"heh, heh, heh," Kakashi chuckled sheepishly as he dodged another one of Naruto's angry kicks.

"Cheap bastard," Naruto grumbled under his breath.

Kakashi shrugged as the duo continued their walk towards one of their next odd job missions. Naruto gave a heavy sigh as he stared up and the azure cloudy sky. With the cheerful sun out to greet them, how could anyone even Naruto and his hunger depression feel bad? In fact Kakashi was already whistling a cheerful tune. Usually nothing could make Naruto feel bad for long but somehow today was an unusual exception.

But who wouldn't have felt like their life was getting nowhere when all you ever did was complete stupid low-ranked missions every single day. What the hell? He was a jounin and yet he was never assigned any B-ranks, let alone an A-ranked one. It was as if someone was just against him and wanted him to suffer a boring and suppressed life. He thought finally getting a chance to be taught by his childhood hero would have automatically made him super-powerful but instead…

He wasn't getting anywhere when that certain jounin did nothing but reread the same porno books every single day.

It had already been over year since eighteen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto had been partners with the infamous ex-Anbu Leader: Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi had used to work with the elite ANBU squads but for some bizarre reason gave that life up. Now all you ever saw the mysterious jounin do was doze around all day lying down with a copy of "Ichi Ichi Paradise" covering his face. Even though Naruto still underestimated Kakashi's lazy self everyone knew of how fabulous of a Shinobi he was. Ever since Naruto was young, Hatake-sensei was the idol and inspiration of all those who dreamed of being Shinobi.

But now… Err let's just say Kakashi isn't that kind of person unless he feels like it.

The most mysterious part about Kakashi was the Legendary Sharingan Kakashi kept hidden under his headband. Sharingan was thought to be an extinct ability since it belonged to a long wiped out clan. Naruto always constantly asked him about it but Kakashi would always just either doze off on purpose, change the subject, or disappear with one of his ninja skills.

"Oi Naruto! What are you doing? No one just stands in the middle of the street for nothing," Kakashi yelled as Naruto noticed that he had been lost in his thoughts again and that Kakashi had already reached the next block.

"Damnit I'm coming," Naruto shouted back as he ran towards his sensei knocking dozens of angry people through the crowd.

* * *

"Hisashiburi ne?" Kabuto smiled as he poured the raven-haired Shinobi some tea as the two sat in the dark secluded room. It was already getting dark and Sasuke was getting anxious about the mission he was still supposed to complete.

"Yakushi I have no time for this," Sasuke hissed at the bespectacled other, "There's still an A-rank mission I have to complete that's on the line. It'll be my ass I don't complete it soon."

"Relax, we've already dealt with it," Kabuto sighed as he rest his head on his chin, "And I thought the two of us would be on first-name basis now that we're part of the same organization."

"Then you'll excuse me for that fact that I don't make comrades with people who've tried to kill before in the past," Sasuke retorted back yet Kabuto merely smiled.

"Still the same sharp-eyed bastard. It's not my fault you were born an Uchiha. Other than you and Itachi you're people are practically dead dinosaurs now."

"No. Because I'm still alive," Sasuke spat bitterly, "However my brother doesn't deserve to live."

"My. my still haven't given up that grudge of yours. If you're so preoccupied with that you'll never find yourself a woman. Someone's gotta carry your baby in order for you clan to survive," Kabuto laughed while withstanding a sharp-eyed glare from the Uchiha.

BAM!!

"Fuck you. I'm leaving," Sasuke snapped back as he rose from his seat and headed for the door.

Kabuto held his face where Sasuke had just landed a single-handed punch on his now sore and red cheek. Kabuto smiled as he rubbed it yet ignored the pain.

"Hold it Uchiha, you still have forgotten that I have a mission for you," Kabuto said with a tone of satisfaction as the ninja stood in place, "I know you're just as interested in this "Nine-Tails" as any of us here in Akatsuki."

The dark ninja paused as slowly turned back to face Kabuto, "I'm listening asshole." 

"Demon soul integration has the dream of every Shinobi and has been for generations but of course it is a very difficult process. It was considered an impossible and far-fetched dream dreamt by those who desire power to the very core. Acquiring a higher spirit's powers would make that person the owner of incredible force. Yet the only successful integration known to date is the Kyuubi Project. I've even heard in the Suna no Kuni they've merged a boy with a sand demon using a living sacrifice and a tea kettle!"

"Why are you telling me things that I already know of?" Sasuke inquired growing impatient by the second.

"Everyone knows of the mysterious project of the Nine-Tailed Demon's spirit being sealed into the vessel of a new-born baby. They say it was done to save a village yet most did not believe so. No one knows of who was used to merge the Demon with. Most likely who ever it is doesn't even know himself. But according research and from reliable sources we have reason to believe it is this young man here."

Kabuto slid a scroll from across the table. Sasuke hesitated as he examined the scroll and then reached to open it.

On the scroll showed the picture and status of a jounin ninja. A blond haired guy with blue eyes and strange whisker-like marks on his face.

"He was born on the year of when the Project took place, just like you. There have been many reported incidents regarding him that have been unexplainable. We have reason to believe that might have been outbursts of Kyuubi's power."

"Are you sure about this? It's hard to believe this brat's even at jounin level…" Sasuke said with utmost doubt.

"We want you to go to Konoha to observe the boy for awhile. He belongs to a Shinobi unit, which handles the lower-class missions. You should go undercover and join his squad. Hatake Kakashi is his superior. The rumored: Sharingan Kakashi."

"Pfff, bullshit."

"Whatever you want to believe doesn't matter to me. But report back once a week for any signs of Kyuubi that may be present. Once we are certain we'll make are next move."

"And what do you plan to do with the boy? It's not like if you have him you'll have Kyuubi integrated yourself," Sasuke asked.

"That Uchiha, is not for you to know and as of now confidential," Kabuto replied.

"This is all bullshit. You and you're organization's just making me do all the dirty work cause you're all lazy asses to go do it yourself," Sasuke hissed as he started to leave. Kabuto merely smiled once more.

"You're part of Akatsuki too you know. Besides Konoha was your birthplace was it not?"

Sasuke paused but then moved on saying nothing and slammed the door on the way out.

* * *

"So where's our next mission anyways Scarecrow?" Naruto yawned as he stretched his arms out wide.

"God will you stop callin me by that name? Keeps reminding me of the old times I used to have…"

"Jesus I'm sorry, just asking old man," Naruto laughed as he slapped the ninja on the back.

"I've been with for a year and you still treat me like shit," Kakashi sighed.

"What if you'd work more than I'd probably pay you some more respect," Naruto shot back as he crossed his arms.

Kakashi gave Naruto a look but then sighed, "Sheesh, with that kind of attitude you'll never find yourself a girl."

"Oi! Speak for yourself freaky eye!"

"Demon brat…" Kakashi muttered back.

"Hey! I ain't that fox kid you're all always tellin' me about so cut the crap," Naruto shouted back.

"You're right, you're just some troubled orphan who's got issues with his memory block from the past," Kakashi sighed once more.

Naruto paused. It was true ever since he was young he could never remember his past. Who his parents were, or who he was. It was as if he had no identity. He was born into this world with nothing but weird whiskered face and a strange tattoo that sometimes appeared on his stomach. But he never really understood what those things were or how that came to be there. Yet the people in this village were afraid of him because of strange happenings and incidents that everyone said was his responsibility but he never remembered he even did those things. All his life he was treated like some outcast with no name.

"It's not like you didn't have troubles in the past too," Naruto grimaced as he felt his mood grow worse.

"Whatever," Kakashi shrugged, "Anyways you feel up to this new mission?"

"What did chores did you find for me to do this time?" Naruto spat back, "Scrubbing kitchen floors?"

"Nope, I managed to find something you might like for a change."

"Oh goodie…" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Hey you might still underestimate me, but I still got the contacts from my old profession. And I know you've pissed lately cause of all that crap I'll always get you to do."

"Wow that eye of yours finally noticed."

"A B-rank mission in our hands to complete."

Naruto nearly collided head first into a street pole.

"YOU'RE SHITTIN ME!!" Naruto leapt in surprise.

"No lie, honest to God," Kakashi said raising a solemn hand.

"No way!! You've got to be kidding me? A B-RANK?! I haven't done one for ages!!"

"Well now's your chance kid."

"THIS ROCKS!! I LOVE YOU SENSEI!!" he cried with joy as he grabbed the ninja in a tight arm lock.

"Whoa, easy there. People'll think I've gone queer…"

"KYAAA!!" Naruto shouted in pure happiness, "Ja, what is it? Tell me!! TELL ME DAMNIT!!"

"We're to track down some guy who's being chased down by the authorities for that recent robbery everyone's going wild about. You've heard about haven't you?"

"What? That Forbidden Scrolls heist that took place last week?"

"Yep that'd be the one. They say the guy took a job as a teacher at the Konoha Ninja Academy to hide his cover in order to steal those scrolls. The bastard goes by the name of Mizuki. Some dumbass who could never pass the jounin test so he got stuck being a chuunin. Now he's desperate for power. So he stole the scrolls in order to learn of the Kinjutsu past Hokages wrote in those scrolls."

"So, we're to go after this guy? Is that what you're saying?"

"Well not exactly. There've been rumors that he's already left town cause it was getting to risky to stay here. So he left those scrolls to some chick who's looking after them right now until it's safe enough for him to come back for them. We're to find the wench is and retrieve the scrolls for now. We're gonna take the girl into custody and use her as a lure to get Mizuki when he comes back for her."

"Any clues as to where can we find her?" Naruto asked.

"Well right now we're gonna do some investigating down at the Academy. Looks like you could use some refreshing there anyway. Heh I heard you took forever to graduate from that place when you were a kid."

"Shut up, Bushin no jutsu was hard for me then okay?" Naruto scowled, "So? How do we know if she's there?"

"Some witnesses say the saw Mizuki handover the scrolls to a young girl with pink hair. That should give us quite a lead. How many people could there possibly be with pink hair?" Kakashi laughed.

* * *

"Minna-san O-HA-YOU!!"

Sakura grinned with a cheery smile as she punched a fist into the air while the rest of the class groaned.

"Ohayou Sakura-sensei…" the class replied back in unison.

"Wai! What's with that gloomy tone? You all suck!"

"Speak for yourself big-ass forehead…"

Sakura turned to the door as a tall teenage girl with long blond hair. Sakura immediately frowned as she stormed towards her colleague leaning against the doorway.

"Ino-pig it's too early in the morning to take any shit from you…" she hissed in a lower tone.

"And I wouldn't waste any time on you at all," Ino replied with a boredom leaking in every word, "Look I was sent to deliver a message that's all,"

"Message? Hey I've got a lesson here so maybe later—" Sakura said raising one of her eyebrows.

"From the "Dolphin", says something bout it bein' important. Heh it looks like a pink slip for you…"

"I'M BEING FIRED?!!"

"It's a miracle you're here in the first place wench, he even gave you a personal message to go along with it."

Sakura stared wide-eyed opened with shock then snatched the note from her then unraveled it. Ino watched slightly surprised as she observed the Kunoichi's green eyes race across the page with lightning speed as her eyes grew wider and wider with every line read.

"Oi, Haruno. What's wrong with—"

"Th-That bastard…" Sakura said with a half-dead look.

"Wha? What the hell are you—"

"THAT CHEAP BASTARD!! HE LEFT ME HERE?!!"

"Whoa easy there forehead girl," Ino backed away uneasily.

"MIZUKI YOU ROTTEN TRAITOR!!!" she hollered as she slammed the wall with her fists as the entire room fell quiet.

"S-Sakura-sensei?" one of the students squeaked nervously.

"WHAT?!" she screamed back, "Err, I mean ahem… Class over guys. I'm sorry this is urgent but uh, the all of you will probably never see me ever again…"

"B-but when will we ever see you again sensei?" another student asked quite shocked.

"Let's just say, hopefully not in tomorrow's news…" Sakura sweatdropped.

"What the hell?" Ino exclaimed, "What are you talking about Haruno?"

"Sorry I gotta run," Sakura replied back hastily, "Bin' nice seeing you again Ms. Piggy. I'll call you sometime if I'm not on the run."

"What?!" Ino cried out in confusement, "On the run? You don't mean they're still after you?"

"Err yea, well I don't know how they found out," Sakura laughed sheepishly, "But they still haven't caught me yet."

"Hmph," Ino frowned as she leaned over to whisper to her, "I told you should have never got caught up with that guy. He's only trouble."

"What, I was doing him a favor for getting me out of that last sticky situation I was in," Sakura shrugged as Ino just sighed.

Sakura grinned as she dashed out of the classroom leaving her friend standing in disbelief as she stuck her tongue on the way out.

"Heh, yare yare. Haruno you'll never escape from you're problems. They'll just keep coming back to haunt you," Ino sighed as she shut the door.

-----_GOOD LUCK FOREHEAD GIRL KUNOICHI_

* * *

**TBC?**

Phrases in which you might not have understood:

-dono: sort of an old honorific term of referring to someone

-sama: a term to refer to those of higher honor or class

baka:-idiot

Hisashiburi ne?- long time no see

Minna-san: everyone

Ohayou- good morning

Yare yare-geez

Lol my first chapter, not really CB style, but it sort of follows the idea of it. Anyways leave a review, and while you're doing that, I'LL BE AT QUEBEC CITY FOR FOUR DAYS STRAIGHT!!! W00t!! I've been looking forward to this field trip for months. XD Lol, if you liked it read some of my other fics, on Laruku-to-Lolita-sama. Scroll Sealer Sakura was some old fic I abandoned but if anyone's interested I'd appreciate if someone read it. Ja minna-san.


End file.
